An electronic device and method of the aforementioned type are known from document U.S. Pat. No. 8,442,701 B2. This document describes a flight management method comprising, in response to a vertical maneuver of the aircraft, the identification of a roll angle limit by using a selected load factor to allow a vertical maneuvering capacity of the aircraft, and performing the vertical maneuvering of the aircraft by using said roll angle limit. The use of this roll angle limit seeks to avoid stalling of the aircraft, in particular during a low-speed lateral maneuver.
However, such a flight management method does not provide satisfactory aid to the pilot, the roll angle limit being directly taken into account by the flight management system to perform the maneuver of the aircraft.